1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brassiere comprising two fabric cups connected to each other and two side bands which extend from the cups and are suitable for connecting to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brassieres of the type indicated above are known in which wires, stitching or other similar solutions are provided as reinforcing and support elements to be applied to the edges which delimit the cups.
The application of such elements and the use of the brassieres thus obtained, while partly solving the problem of supporting and reinforcing the cups, do have some disadvantages.
Firstly, various successive manufacturing steps are required, following which the wire is applied to the lower portion of the cups. Secondly, the brassiere which is obtained has parts that are very rigid, limits its wearability, and very thick compared with the remaining fabric part.
The problem underlying this invention is that of proposing a brassiere which has structural and functional characteristics such as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages cited with reference to prior art while still solving the requirement to provide a reinforcing and supporting effect for the cups.